It's a friend thing
by Hmpop8769
Summary: I missed my best friend so I wrote this for her. In many ways, all the characters are us. Well Madi and Marie are us, the looks totally. But this is a best friend story so if there are any input for the guy's kind of best friend thing that would help...a lot because I'm not a guy... Anyways Best friend things... Also can't a guy and girl be best friends? Constructive Criticism.
1. Marie and Madi

**(A.N.) Hey I miss my best friend so much! So I want to write about these pairs of best friends! Hey Madi…I love you to pieces. ****_Hate you always, friends for life, but sisters forever!_**

Marie's point of view:

I loved it when Madi and I got to go four wheeling with each other. Today we brought the boys along.

"Is it supposed to be this fast?" Jake screamed at Madi.

"If you would stop clinging to me maybe I would ease it on the throttle!" Madi said while she tore through mud.

Jake coughed and spluttered mud out of his helmet and tried letting go of Madi.

Joey was a bit braver than Jake because instead of clinging to me like an obsessive person he hooked his arm around my waist and said "I see why you two do this a lot."

"I know its super fun riding out here with Madi, her mom, step dad and his friends." I said smiling.

We stopped for a while and the four wheeling group set up a fire.

Tina, Steve's wife and Madi's step dad's friend, walked over to the four of us and asked "Madi is it just me or do you hate stopping as much as I do?"

"Hate it…what about you Marie?" Madi asked.

I smiled and locked eyes with Madi. "I come to hang with Madi and ride not to exactly stop in the middle of riding and start a fire."

"What do you mean Marie you are usually riding on the back of Madi's four wheeler you still get to talk to Madi when you're stopped." Tina said.

Madi and I laughed saying "It's just a friend thing Tina."

Tina shook her head and walked off to the adults around the fire.

"So how is it just a friend thing?" Jake asked.

"Jake don't ask questions you know we can't tell you." Madi said.

"Why can't you tell me?" He asked.

"we can't because then we would be telling you nothing you could figure out." I said laughing


	2. Destiny and Annabelle

**Destiny's Point of view:**

I was going insane.

Annabelle was visiting her dad all the way in Florida. I was going to die soon if she didn't come back anytime in the next hour or two.

I would get totally jumpy when she sent me iris meassage's and I would probably hit Tenison lightly if he was around me when she messaged.

The iris message popped up with Annabelle's smiling face.

After a few seconds of talking and laughing Tenison went to open the door saying "hey Destiny what are..."

I screamed and threw a pillow at him.

He got scared and when the pillow hit him he took off running knowing not to mess with me or else water would be next.

After taking off my screaming face Annabelle and I started cracking up.

"That was hilarious! How did you learn to do that?" She asked.

"I didn't learn it I just have it in me and I usually do that just so I can scare him away." I said shrugging.

"Do you think that could work on Adam because I have this really certain time when I don't want him around me." She said.

"When you are asleep at two in the afternoon." I said instantly.

Her eyes got wide and she smiled saying "exactly how did you know?"

I rose my eye brows and dipped my chin against my neck and said "it's a friend thing."

She cracked up and said "don't do that! That was so creepy!"

I did it again and I said "What this old trick?"

She said "use that when you really want to scare Tenison because oh gods it's creeping me out!"

I laughed and she said "bye."

"Bye!" I said doing a really stupid smile and waving.

She cut the connection and a few minutes later Tenison came in wearing armor and holding up the pillow I threw at him.

"Is it safe?" He asked right before he saw the face I was making.

He quickly ran back out the door yelling "Adam! Something took Destiny!" over and over again.

I laughed and picked up another pillow to throw when Adam came in next.


	3. Joey and Jake

**They are like the common girl best friends...but I don't exactly know how to write a guy best friend fan fiction! I'm not a guy and I don't know how guys really think and I don't have any brothers...I have cousins! They aren't the best example since one likes to sit in his room eating and playing video games. The second loves rap and Our Grandma and then the third well he likes rap and leave's our Grandma's house instantly.**

**Joey's point of view:**

I laughed at how Jake acted on the back of Madi's four wheeler.

He clung to her instantly as soon as the four wheeler started sinking into mud or going really fast.

Me? Well I tried to play it cool, I wrapped an arm around Marie and when I did get a little scared I grabbed her shoulder trying to keep it lightly but when I thought we were going to tip over I did hold on a bit tighter.

Jake well he made Madi laugh. He would squeeze his eyes shut when just coming up to the slightest mud puddle. When it got rougher this is when he really made Madi laugh, he would tightly wrap his arms around Madi's waist. He was not trying to play it smooth he tried to play it safe...really safe and freaked out.

After four wheeling he would sit down next to me in the back of the truck next to the girls and say his sorry's.

"You dork stop saying sorry." Madi said smiling.

He kept saying sorry just to try and annoy her.

"Why do guys do that?" Marie asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Annoy girls no matter what." She said.

"It kills time and we like to see annoyed girls." Jake said not stopping on annoying Madi.

"Madi's going to get a little mad and throw you off the truck if you don't stop." Madi said getting tired of Jake.

Jake stopped knowing that Madi could end him if he went on.

"Well why do girls get so mad at guys?" Jake asked.

"Well secretly it's either because we like them a lot or we would try to not kill them." Madi said.

"We need to get a couch Jake." I said knowing where this was going.

"I already have a couch though." Jake said looking over at me.

"Scoot over, make room for when one of us gets in trouble."

Jake got that oh look on his face and said "I'll meet you in the dog house."

We burst out laughing after trying to keep a straight face.

"You two are such dorks." Marie said huffing.

"Get comfy in that dog house or else I'll make you sleep in the back of my truck back at camp." Madi said.

"On the couch..." I said starting to smile.

"In the dog house." Jake said.

The girls groaned in annoyance and well...Jake and I did what we were meant to do, make our girlfriends annoyed at us.


	4. Tenison and Adam

Tenison's point of view:

I went to walk up to Destiny's cabin and when I opened the door she screamed and threw a pillow at me. Only then I realized she was on an iris message with Annabelle who was visting her dad.

Annabelle and Destiny were really close and Destiny took it personally.

I had clutched the pillow she threw at me and ran back to the Demeter cabin after yelping.

I was just then strapping on my armor when Adam Iris messaged me.

"Hey Tenison I just heard a scream coming from the Poseidon cabin...what happened and why are you putting armor on?" He asked.

"Annabelle Iris messaged Destiny and I walked in in the middle of it." I said.

"Ah, I will get ready too and stand by." Adam said.

"I'll scream for back-up bye." I said.

He nodded and slashed his hand through the connection to change into armor.

I could always count on Adam when I needed him to stand by. But not always if he could end up getting in trouble by one of the girls.

I had went back in after awhile and when I looked up at Destiny I saw the face she was making and I screamed in terror.

"ADAM! SOMETHING TOOK DESTINY!" I yelled Over and over again running away towards the Hermes cabin still holding the pillow she threw at me.

Adam had his armor on, helmet, sword and shield on while holding Jack.

"I have an idea." He said.

"To the tunnels?" I asked.

He nodded and I opened the hatch that led underground and all under camp.

He crawled down first with Jack and said "okay Jack work your magic and find the light switch."

I crawled in after Jack found the light switch and flipped it on.

Some day we were going to figure out how Jack did these kinds of things, like he was phycic or something.

"That's just incredible Billy Bob." Adam said and picked Jack back up.

I closed the hatch and we walked down the hallway towards the Poseidon cabins ladder and sent Jack up.

"Oh hey Jack! Is Tenison and Adam down there as scared as cornered guinea pigs in a pet store?" Destiny asked.

Jack giggled.

Adam and I waited a few seconds hearing nothing till I looked up.

They both were scaring me now.

I yelped and fell off the ladder landing on Adam.

"She took Jack." I mumbled.

"Not Billy Bob! Get off me!" He said in I will gut you like a fish tone.

I got off and said "Jack will be back."

Pillows hit us again.

Then salt water.

"You aren't aloud to walk into my cabin with an Iris message playing." I heard Destiny call.

**(A.N.) Bad? Yeah I know. I'm tired. Give me a break. Plus Carrie Underwood soccer game after show today! Happy dance! Make MY Bestie proud! First live show is country! Sure mom and dad would rather Megadeth, Koffin Kats or Volbeat to be my first concert but as much as I would like that to happen...I would rather go to the show just so my mom's boss Kayla doesn't get to go. She's all snappy at my mom she likes everyone else in the office but not my mom since she's the new front desk person. When I told my mom and dad that they started laughing. All in a day's work or whatever they say. -Love Hmpop**


	5. Emily and Jace

**Emily and Jace: It's a friend thing**

**Super-Glued rolling chairs**

Jace's point of view:

I had made my way into the Athena cabin at lunch time with super glue.

Emily watched as I super-glued the bottom of the wheels to the wooden floor.

She chuckled when I stood and said "cute prank Jace."

"I'm just glad you are here to see it in action." I smiled.

I stood tall and proud of my work and slipped the glue into my pocket.

"Come on! Let's get out of here." He said pulling me out the door.

Only a while later we had heard a growl from the Athena cabin.

Turning on a hidden camera from the secret tunnel's under all the cabins we watched as Nathan tried to roll around on the super-glued chair.

He felt down and around the floor to see if he was crazy or if wheels were on the chair.

Not figuring out there was glue on the bottom he got confused.

We burst out laughing and Emily tried to say "oh poor Nathan should we go tell him that it's no use?"

I stopped laughing and asked "you want to end this? Come on you have to have a little fun playing around with Nathan. He might be blind but he is still human and doesn't always need to be treated with help, can we tell him later?"

She pursed her lips still smiling and said "Jace...I don't know..."

"Come on don't be such a Katie Gardner. Laugh a bit more and we'll tell him." I nudged her.

"Don't insult Katie. Fine it is a bit funny but it's not nice doing this to a blind guy." She said.

"He will be fine as long as he doesn't get stressed about not being able to figure out why he can't move around like Athena children do when they can't figure something out." I said.

"Let's go tell him." She said taking me by the elbow and leading me to the Athena cabin's secret ladder into the cabin.

"Nathan stop trying to move it's no use it's super-glued to the ground." I said appearing out of the ground.

"Did you do this? I have been trying to move on this thing for fifteen minutes now." He complained.

"Sorry Nathan but I just had to see him pull this prank." Emily said pecking the top of his head.

"Emily please no P.D.A!" I said.

"Jace, I have seen you kissing your pillow in your sleep muttering the words 'Mary-Beth! I love you!" She said putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows at me.

"At the camp ground in the tents." She added.

"Everyone saw you. That's why we woke you up late." She said.

"Times like these I really wish I had my own room." I said.

"Wait so you were watching me struggle with this?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah and she laughed." I snorted.

"Jace! It's not my fault you were kind of an easy target Nathan." She said quietly and ruffled his hair.

"Who would've thought you two would be best friends." He muttered.

**(A.N.) So I did it! I love the idea of them getting to pull the prank with each other! -Love Hmpop**


	6. Kellie and Kathryn

**(A.N.) Now I am starting to love saying "Oh my Squeals Deals!" It's like saying oh hey look I love squealing and going Eeep! over this one Fanfic or book or whatever. Or am I just the only one who does this? Any who for the people who like to read about my life I didn't not go to the Carrie Underwood after show...boo...but I did get a Megadeth tee shirt and hanged out with my mom alone without my two annoying little sister's (I call them Gremlins) around. I love my mom but I never really get to talk to her without hearing the words, "Mom! Can you get this for me?" "Momma! MOMMA!" "Stop touching me! Mom!" Then they talk over me and I don't even care to say "Hey mom I love you." So yeah my mom thought I needed a friend when I was about four years old. Rant, Rant and Rant some more. ENJOY!**

**P.S. Thank you AncientTide I feel so awesome after the reviews and following.**

Kathryn's point of view:

Here Kellie and I were, sitting in the movie's.

She loved romantic movies that made her cry.

Then she sucked me into it.

"At least the boys aren't here to barge in and cry with us, they are so embarrassing when they come with." I said.

"You're telling me? Peter wouldn't stop crying after we saw "Love of war." She said rolling her eyes.

"Tyler has gotten so bad with all of these movies that he cried at the end of Tangled when Rapunzel cut her hair off as Flynn was dying. Then she saved him by crying tears of loss or something." I said.

She started laughing and I heard the movie start.

Only twenty minutes into the movie she started tearing up.

"I think I understand why I bring Peter now." She said as tears ran down her face.

"Yeah, is it because you need someone to cry on?" I whispered.

She nodded and added "he knows what to do."

I smiled and asked "hold onto you as you cry? Because he doesn't like to see you upset?"

"Yeah and I like it when it's just us two because none of the guys from school come in and see us." She smiled sadly.

"Same with Tyler." I sighed.

"I wish Peter was here." She said.

"Same." I said.

We looked at each other.

"Should I call the boys?" She asked.

I nodded.

She called up Peter since the movie's was empty and no one had to tell us to SHHH!

"You two get down here, we thought we could handle it but we can't." She said.

I pouted and said "why did you tell them we couldn't handle it?"

"You want me to lie?" She asked.

"Maybe! I don't really want Tyler to know I need him..." I said slowly taking bites of popcorn.

"Fine. I can't take it Kat just doesn't want to seem like she needs a shoulder to cry on." Kellie said smartly into the phone.

I could hear their chuckling.

"Meanies." I muttered.

"Bye. Bye." She said like a three year old.

I shook my head smiling.

Only twenty three minutes later Alex, Peter and Tyler showed up running into the movie's.

"Took you forever." Kellie muttered as Peter sat down next to her.

"Hey we only took forever because Tyler needed a large kit-kat or else he would die." Peter said.

I looked up at Tyler as he jumped over the seat and landed next to me.

He handed me half of the kit-kat bar.

"You know me so well." I said taking a bite out of the Kit-Kat.

Kellie and I took a glance at each other.

"Thanks." We whispered to each other.

She pushed her pink 80's cat eye glasses up onto her nose firmly and looked back up at the screen.

She was my best friend that was a mortal.

I could over look the whole mortal thing because well, it's a friend thing.


End file.
